


Obedience to the Command

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Sonny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Heat Sex, M/M, Marking, Submission, like it was clutching its pearls or some shit, my computer crashed while i was writing this, omega barba, this isn't even the filthiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Alpha Sonny and Omega Rafael having that dirty, dirty heat sex. And there's like, words before that for anticipation reasons or something.





	Obedience to the Command

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lyssa for the beta! Written for a lovely tumblr prompt.

"We the jury find the defendant," the foreperson pauses to take a shaky breath. Sonny, watching from the back of the gallery, figures the guy didn't realize he'd have to be the one to read the verdict. He's always felt like the foreperson should be warned beforehand. 

"Guilty on all charges," the foreperson finishes. 

There's no roar from the crowd, though Sonny feels the excitement ripple back from the reporters in the first few rows. He can taste Rafael's success. It's a sharp, citrus tang on the back of his tongue. He glances at Rafael, who is sitting as the judge gives the jury her thanks. Rafael rolls his shoulders back like he's casually stretching, but Sonny knows that move. It's a sign of submission; it only comes out when Rafael's close to his heat. 

The citrus tang softens into something sweeter and richer. Sonny knows he'll get a smoky aftertaste next, like a good brandy. He knows Rafael can taste him, too. He knows he tastes like cool, fresh milk and good vanilla. 

"So, I'm the whitest guy you've ever fucked, huh?" Sonny had asked with a laugh the first time he and Rafael had sex. 

"Yes," Rafael had replied. He'd grinned and licked a stripe up Sonny's neck, "and the best tasting." 

The sharp crack of the gavel pulls Sonny's attention back to the room at large. The defendant's curled towards his attorney, clearly angry. He's a third-generation trust fund sort, living up to the worst of his expectations. Sonny lets his gaze sweep the room, checking for anyone who might be in the defendant's employ and have a gun under his suit jacket. 

No one piques his interest, so Sonny moves against the crowd towards the gate. The defendant and his attorney are still having a harsh-whisper conversation, but Sonny tunes them out. It's easy to do with Rafael's taste wrapping around him and the quiet, pleased smile on Rafael's face drawing him in.

"You did it," Sonny says quietly.

"Thank you," Rafael replies, even quieter. He closes his briefcase and glances over Sonny's shoulder at the defendant and his attorney. "They're still arguing," he says. "You mind if we wait until the bailiffs drag him off?"

"Not at all." Sonny turns so he and Rafael can stand shoulder-to-shoulder. The bailiffs are quietly cutting in, their voices low but authoritative. "Good attorney," Sonny says. The buttery smoothness of Rafael's contentment licks at the roof of his mouth, and Sonny chases the taste with his tongue.

"Yes," Rafael agrees. He turns his head slightly, and Sonny hears him breathe in. There's always scent to go with the taste, but the scent becomes Rafael's focus when he gets close to heat. "I want to shake his hand." 

Sonny's Alpha instinct flares, a quick flash of jealousy, and he catches the twitch of pleasure on the edge of Rafael's mouth. "Don't tease me. You're so close to heat, you're lucky you're not over the table." 

"Who said I'd stop you," Rafael asks, eyes bright as he licks the corner of his mouth. 

Sonny breathes in deep. He's not as scent-focused as Rafael, and it's the only thing that saves him. Rafael rolling into his heat smells so _delicious_. Like fresh cut fruit and a beautifully cooked piece of fish. Sonny had laughed the first time he'd smelled it, joking that of _course_ Rafael smelled like good food. 

"Well, start eating," Rafael had replied, and they'd laughed together and licked into each other's mouths. 

The defendant is finally taken away, and the attorney--his name is Mlynarski, Sonny recalls--turns to Rafael. He holds out his hand first, a rueful smile on his face. "Well done, Barba."

"Same to you," Barba replies, shaking his hand. "I'm sure you remember Detective Carisi."

Mlynarski nods at Sonny, who returns it. "You testified extremely well, Detective."

"Thank you.Your cross was excellent." Sonny gets a hint of something salty on the edge of his mouth. A flirtation from Mlynarski. Rafael shifts next to him and the burned coffee smell of his jealousy makes Sonny smile. "If you'll excuse us, counselor, we need to get going." He places his hand on the small of Rafael's back and sees Mlynarski pick up the hint. 

"Before you go," Rafael says and holds out a card. "Jack McCoy's impressed with your tenacity. If you want to move across the aisle, he'd be happy to talk to you."

Mlynarski looks shocked, then pleased. He takes the card from Rafael. "Wow. Yeah, I've been considering…" he waves the card. "Thank you. Have a good evening."

"You, too," Rafael replies. The burned coffee smell doesn't dissipate until Mlynarski's out of the room. 

"He's handsome," Sonny says. He grins when Rafael throws him a hard look. "He's a good lawyer, too."

"Don't tempt me further to bend over the table," Rafael says, voice breathless. "Take me home and fuck me in bed."

Sonny leans down, not kissing Rafael but getting very close. "We'll get to the bed eventually," he says, and he groans in approval when Rafael nips his bottom lip. 

*

The subway ride home is quiet. Rafael leans against Sonny, his back against Sonny's chest. He has his eyes closed and his head tilted back just a little, the submissive nature of his heat slowly creeping to the surface. Sonny can't help ducking his head and scenting him, biting lightly behind Rafael's ear and curling a hand over his hip. 

"You're gorgeous like this," Sonny whispers in his ear. "I love when you start to melt." 

Rafael hums quietly. "You say that every time."

"It's true every time." Sonny presses his cheek against Rafael's hair, his alpha instinct wanting every connection he can make. He smiles when Rafael lets the sway of the train press him even closer to Sonny. 

*

Sonny shuts the apartment door behind them and turns to find Rafael watching him with hot, wanting eyes. His scent and his taste are taking over the room, and Sonny licks his lips in anticipation. "So, dinner?" Sonny asks. 

"Don't be an asshole," Rafael replies.

Sonny laughs and steps over to Rafael. Rafael tips his head to one side, neck fully exposed. He places his hands at Sonny's waist, but it's not a hold, more of an invitation. An Omega opening to his Alpha. Sonny's Alpha instinct warms up. He loosens Rafael's tie, opens the top button of his shirt, and ducks down to suck hard at Rafael's pulse point. Rafael goes limp, but Sonny gets a bruising grip on his hips to keep him upright. 

"Please," Rafael breathes out. He presses himself against Sonny's front, their dicks rubbing together through their slacks. He's half-hard and growing quickly. 

Sonny smiles against Rafael's neck and lifts his head. He stares into Rafael's eyes. "You're going to give me everything I want." 

"Yes." 

"You're going to do everything I say."

"Yes."

"Are you slick now, Rafael?"

Rafael shivers and rocks his hips forward. "Y-yes," he stutters. 

"Oh, you are so close to starting," Sonny whispers. "So close to turning yourself over to me." 

"Take me," Rafael says. "Please. Take me and claim me." 

Sonny groans and cups Rafael through his slacks. Rafael ruts against his hand. Sonny takes his other hand from Rafael's hip and grips hard at Rafael's chin, tilting his head back so he can suck at Rafael's Adam's apple. Rafael goes easily, whimpering needily when Sonny finishes marking him and starts nipping at his jaw. 

"Go into the bedroom. Get naked. Come back out here and sit in the armchair." Sonny rasps in Rafael's ear. "I want you to hold your legs up while I finger you."

Rafael swallows hard. "Yes." 

"You're my good Omega, aren't you? My perfect, submissive mate." 

"Yes."

"You want to fuck my knot until you can't take it anymore."

"Yes." 

"And you want me to keep going even after that, don't you?"

Rafael groans brokenly. His scent rises again, the sharp undertone of his heat hitting Sonny in a wave. Sonny relishes it. During the rest of the month, Rafael's as in-charge in bed as he is anywhere else in life. He says what he wants and happily takes everything Sonny gives him. Sonny loves it. Rafael's confidence in the bedroom is as wonderful as it is in every other circumstance. But during his heat, all he wants is to be taken, to be controlled, and Sonny relishes the trust and power Rafael gives him. 

"Go take your clothes off," Sonny says, taking half a step back and dropping his hands from Rafael's body. 

It takes Rafael a moment to come back to himself. When he does, he meets Sonny with a hot, hazy, half-lidded look, then turns and walks to the bedroom. 

Sonny gets a towel from the linen closet and lays it over the armchair. He takes off his suit jacket, his vest, and his tie. He rolls up his shirtsleeves and opens the first three buttons on his shirt. He'll end up naked and sweaty and covered in slick and come. But he always starts out at least partially dressed. The implied authority of it makes Rafael stay hard longer, and Sonny loves to make him last. 

Sonny turns when he hears the bedroom door open. Rafael's naked, and there's no hint of shame as he walks towards Sonny and meets his eyes. Sonny stops him before he sits down. He runs his thumb over Rafael's lower lip and watches his pupils start to widen. "Are you ready?" Sonny asks. 

"Yes."

Sonny waits an extra moment just to watch the lust take over Rafael's face. "On the chair," he says softly. 

Rafael sits, then slides forward and hooks an arm under each leg, presenting himself for Sonny to appreciate. 

Sonny enjoys the view, then leans down to kiss Rafael. Rafael opens his mouth immediately, and Sonny tongue fucks his mouth for a few seconds as Rafael whimpers and his legs shake. Sonny pulls away and sinks to his knees. He runs his hands over Rafael's thighs, squeezing Rafael's hands before he trails his hands to Rafael's ass. 

Rafael's hole is already glistening with slick, and Sonny groans in appreciation. He slides a finger in, and Rafael whines quietly. Sonny adds another finger immediately, and fucks hard at Rafael's hole until slick is running down his wrist. Rafael tries to press down on Sonny's fingers, but he has no leverage, and his whines get louder. 

Sonny adds a third finger and leans in to suck at Rafael's balls. Rafael writhes, and his legs shake. Sonny knows he wants to drop them so they circle Sonny's head, but he'll hold them up until he's told otherwise. The heat flips his instincts completely. All he wants is the approval of his Alpha and--as reward for being such a good Omega--Sonny's knot as many times as he can get it. 

"More," Rafael begs. "More. More." 

Sonny keeps sucking at Rafael's balls and turns his hand so he can slide a fourth finger in. The slick is soaking Sonny's rolled cuff now. He keeps up the hard rhythm of his finger fucking as he licks up Rafael's dick and sucks hard at the head. 

"Fuck," Rafael gasps. "Sonny. Fuck."

Sonny grins as he slowly slides his fingers from Rafael's body. Rafael moans in disappointment. "Oh, don't be sad," Sonny says as he undoes his belt and opens his slacks with one hand. He wraps his slick-covered fingers around Rafael's dick and jerks him slow and tight as he lines up with Rafael's hole and slides in. 

"Alpha," Rafael groans. 

Sonny has to take a few deep breaths as his instinct screams to reward his Omega. Fuck him hard and fast and dirty for showing such lovely submission. "Yeah, I am," Sonny grits out as he pulls out slowly until just the head of his cock is still in Rafael. "My Omega. Tell me who you belong to."

"Alpha. My Alpha. My Alpha." Rafael babbles on repeat. He's flushed all over his body, his dick so hard and hot in Sonny's hand. He won't come until Sonny knots in him. Sonny could keep him hard for hours if he wanted. 

Sonny slams his hips forward, giving his instinct full reign. There's a time and a place to make Rafael work for it, to tease him until he's swearing and threatening to blue ball Sonny for a month. But the heat isn't it. The heat is about claiming, about Sonny reminding Rafael how much he's wanted, how much he makes Sonny feel. 

Sonny fucks fast and hard, letting go of Rafael's dick so he can grab Rafael's ankles and hold him open farther. Rafael drops his own hands and grips hard at the chair's armrests.

"You want it like this," Sonny says, spreading Rafael's legs an inch further. "Legs in the air, my dick in your ass, fucking you raw so my come will fill you up."

Rafael moans and throws his head back. The marks Sonny's already left on his neck glisten with sweat. Seeing them turns Sonny's instinct up another notch, and he drops Rafael's legs so he can grab him by the hips and pull him into his lap. 

"Fuck me," Sonny says. "Make me knot in you."

"Yes. Fuck." Rafael pushes down hard and grips at Sonny's shoulders to keep himself steady as he pistons himself on Sonny's dick. 

Sonny licks his shoulders and neck, gets a nipple between his teeth and bites carefully then sucks hard to knock Rafael off-rhythm. 

"My Alpha," Rafael groans. He clenches hard as he fucks down. 

Sonny releases Rafael's nipple so he can yell in pleasure. It feels so good. Rafael's tight and hot and drenched around his dick. He takes control again, grabbing Rafael's ass and adding an extra layer of strength to his down thrust. "My Omega," Sonny grunts.

"Knot me," Rafael says. He gasps through the next few thrusts. "Knot me, Alpha. Knot me."

It's the naked need in his voice that makes Sonny come. He lifts Rafael up, then shoves him back down so hard it makes them both scream. Sonny comes, and he knots, and Rafael sobs once before he comes all over their chests. 

Sonny holds Rafael tight as he carefully shifts them so Rafael's back is supported by the chair as they wait for Sonny's knot to go down. Rafael works to steady his breathing. "Good," Sonny murmurs as he runs his hands up and down Rafael's chest and scents him. "So good."

Rafael's gaze is hazy as he watches Sonny. He lifts his hands and runs them up Sonny's arms, scenting him in return. 

Sonny's Alpha instinct mellows as he's draped in Rafael's scent. It'll rise up sharply again after his knot goes down, and Rafael is ready for round two, but for now, it's the two of them touching each other, connecting on a soft physical level that's as common as any other day as it is in a heat. 

"Sonny," Rafael says. "My Sonny." 

Sonny catches Rafael's hands and kisses his knuckles. "My Rafael," he replies. He laces their fingers together, and they settle into contented silence as they wait for the heat to take them again.


End file.
